


Gods are dumbs

by Kirashiji, MMaglor



Series: Gods are dumbs [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Japonese Mythologie, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, End of the World, F/M, Healing, Planet Destruction, War Era, Zombies
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirashiji/pseuds/Kirashiji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMaglor/pseuds/MMaglor
Summary: Dans un monde peuplé de mutants cannibales et de dieux querelleurs, il ne fait pas bon vivre. Surtout si le dit monde est en constante destruction dû à sa lutte contre d'autres mondes opposés...





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Je réapparais avec une nouvelle FanFiction et cette fois-ci pas seule! Celle-ci aura aussi un Co-author qui n'est pas encore inscrit sur AO3, alors dîtes nous ce que vous en pensez !
> 
> *Prologue écrit par Kirashiji et MMaglor*

 

_Elle était blanche. Verte par endroits, mais souvent bleue._

_Rien ne pouvait la qualifier réellement._

_Elle chauffait à une température infernale, et la minute suivante, glaçait tout._

_Changeante, différente, elle n'était jamais la même._

_Tournant lentement, sans cesse, par habitude._

_Elle semblait fatiguée, vieillie, mais ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner._

_Sa peau apparaissait, se battait pour ne pas disparaître dans les profondeurs._

_Elle se débattait, entourée de ses bourreaux._

_Au nombre de quatre, lui ayant autrefois été bénéfiques._

_Chacun son rythme, dansant autour d'elle._

_Deux couples maudits._

_À chaque encontre, perdant un bout de soi._

_Et elle, pauvre naïve, frappée de ce fléau._

_Prisonnière de cette éternelle ronde, l'ayant créer par erreur._

_Jamais elle n'aurait dû être, mais elle ne peut retourner en arrière._

_Innocente, condamnée à payer le prix de son existence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu et si c'est le cas, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !
> 
> Laissez un petit com ou Kudo si vous voulez !
> 
> *La critique constructive ça nous aide vraiment à continuer et à voir ce qui pourrait être amélioré*


	2. Bitchy working day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> On vient de publier notre second chapitre, enjoy !

Elle s’écroula à terre.

Sa respiration mourrait sur ses lèvres. Ses gémissements étaient la seule chose qui s’entendait dans la ruelle, baignée dans une odeur répugnante et acide de sang et d’entrailles en décomposition.

Rampant, elle couinait et répandait ses boyaux infectés sur le sol. Piteusement, elle tentait de fuir les grognements qui l’avaient poursuivi pendant des heures, mais ceux-ci se rapprochaient. Ils l’avaient définitivement acculée, piégée.

S’adossant contre un mur de briques inégales, elle appuya sa main sur ses organes fuyants. Elle continuait d’émettre des plaintes à chaque respiration, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus violentes au fur et à mesure que la panique la gagnait.

 Au loin, ils arrivaient, affamés. Elle n’était plus dans la capacité d’assurer sa survie. Si elle ne mourrait pas de ses blessures dans les prochains moments, elle serait dévorée.

 

Surplombant la ruelle, j’assistais à la scène, stoïque.

J’attendis quelques secondes.

Les bêtes approchaient à une rapidité surprenante, et cela se révélait ennuyant… Il n’était pas encore exactement temps, mais si les monstres atteignaient cette femme avant mon intervention, je n’étais pas sûr de pouvoir faire mon travail ensuite. Soupirant avec lassitude, j’esquissai un pas et me laissa flotter dans le vide, jusqu’à atterrir légèrement sur le sol souillé de l’impasse. L’agonisante, dans sa douleur, ne remarqua pas ma présence, jusqu’à ce que je ne me trouve face à elle. Elle échappa alors un cri de terreur, avant de se figer entièrement. Son regard ancré dans le mien, je pouvais y voir son effroi, mais aussi de la confusion et de l'espoir. Je ne pus éviter de sentir une pique de sympathie et compassion.

Je me baissai lentement et, avec la précaution dont je ferai preuve envers un animal effrayé, approchait ma main et la déposait délicatement sur sa joue chaude de sueur. Tremblant d’abord un peu, elle me regarda encore quelques secondes et, après lui avoir adressé un sourire rassurant, elle céda et enfouit son visage dans ma main pour y sangloter, désemparée. Toujours doucement, j’approchai alors ma main droite, et la passait dans ses cheveux emmêlés, lui dégageant avec patience le visage. Je restai accroupi quelques secondes, ma main allant et venant dans sa chevelure alors qu’elle pleurait dans ma main. Puis, lentement, j’apposai mes doigts en une pression légère sur son cou.

A ce même instant, des griffes naquirent de mes doigts, et je fis une nette incision dans sa trachée, alors que son visage quittait ma main. Surprise, elle produit un gargouillement comme son sang déjà se déversait sur le sol. La dernière chose que je vis, avant qu’elle ne rende l’âme, fut le sentiment d’avoir été trahie.

Me redressant, je m’écartais à présent de son corps et me tournait vers l’entrée de la rue.

Ils étaient là.

Ils m’avaient sûrement vu lui ôter la vie.

Les observant avec méfiance, je guettai leurs moindres mouvements, ma main se glissant dans une poche arrière de mon pantalon. Retournant alors à l’avant, je tenais une boîte entre mes doigts. Calme mais vigilant, je l’ouvrais sous leurs regards rageurs. Saisissant un des petits bâtonnets contenus dans celle-ci, je le frottai, produisant une flamme, puis jetai le projectile loin par-dessus mon épaule.

Les bêtes produisirent alors des hurlements de rage. Les ignorant, je déployais mes ailes et me propulsais vers le haut en deux ou trois battements. Lorsque j’étais hors de leur portée, je poursuivis ensuite mon chemin comme une odeur de brûlé échappait déjà de la ruelle.

Volant au-dessus de bâtiments délabrés, une fumée grise enveloppait ma main droite avant de disparaître lentement. Je m'arrêtais au milieu d'un ravin débordant de feu en dépliant un long parchemin d'une main habile.

L'éternelle carte tracée à l'encre noire m'indiquait ma prochaine destination sans attendre, et d'un fluide mouvement, je la renvoyai à la fumée. Evitant de justesse un projectile enflammé, je repris mon voyage aérien vers ma mission à venir, le bout de papier gravé dans l'esprit. Sur mon passage, quelques nuisances relevaient la tête en grognant dans un langage peu harmonieux. Je n'avais cependant pas le temps d'y porter plus d'attention, les secondes s'écoulaient à une vitesse hallucinante et, dans moins de trois minutes, ma mission échouerait. Refusant une telle perte de temps, j'arrivais rapidement à l'emplacement prévu et me posais au bord d'un toit, attendant patiemment.

Dans les secondes suivantes, la cible courrait à en perdre haleine sur le toit d'en face. Terrifié, tentant d'échapper à ses prédateurs, il dû suspendre sa course de force face au vide lui faisant obstacle. Il se retourna violemment à la recherche d'une autre issue, mais ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Ses jambes, tremblantes, cédèrent sous son poids et il tomba au sol en un couinement mêlant peur et douleur. Il fuyait depuis un bon moment déjà, comme en témoignaient ses pieds nus rouges de sang. Voulant se relever sans y arriver, il reculait de façon pitoyable à l'aide de ses avant-bras écorchés, se rapprochant dangereusement du vide.

Il était cerné par l'ennemi.

Une horde de bêtes affamées s'était positionnée de telle sorte qu'aucune fuite n'était envisageable. Il lui était donc impossible de revenir sur ses pas. Malgré tout, un rictus se formait étonnamment sur ses lèvres, son regard louchant par-dessus son épaule avec une expression étrange. Les monstres devenaient impatients et, ne voulant pas plus attendre, se jetèrent en sa direction. Un cri de surprise lui échappa, suivi d'un mouvement instinctif de recul. Il se rendit compte bien trop tard que ses bras n'étaient plus en contact avec le sol froid. Il bascula violemment en arrière, écorchant au passage son dos contre le bord anguleux du toit, retenu sommairement par une gueule brûlante refermée sur son pied droit. Des cris de douleurs lui échappèrent, il se débattait violemment pour ne pas être dévoré, mais ne parvenait qu'à accentuer la douleur des crocs acérés plantés dans ses jambes, ses pieds. Une bête, plus courageuse que les autres, se jeta dans le vide en attrapant de justesse un des bras de l'homme. Le contrepoids lui arracha un sanglot, son corps était tiraillé entre deux Morts, son dos à la limite d'être entaillé par la pierre coupante.

Il ne lui restait pas plus de cinq secondes.

Décidant d'agir pendant que la situation le permettait encore, je m'élevai dans les airs et survolai la scène un moment, ennuyé de toujours devoir gérer ces anomalies plus que gênantes. Avant de plonger sur l'homme, je dégainai mes griffes et tendis mes bras en avant, ne m'immobilisant qu'une fois sûre d'avoir bien planté mes armes dans son corps sanglant. Une sensation désagréable me prit, la même onde de choc traversant mon corps suivant chaque mission, m'indiquant néanmoins sa réussite. Soulagé d'en avoir terminé avec ce cas, je laissais la dépouille aux charognards, non sans regret, et repris mon envol. Au loin, le ciel était d'un mélange d'orange et de bleu clair, de gris et de vert, m'informant approximativement de l'heure tardive. Des picotements remontaient le long de mes bras, s'attaquant à mes épaules et bientôt à mon torse. La calamité prenait de plus en plus de territoire, m'obligeant à la retraite stratégique au risque d'une douleur insoutenable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, on espère que ça vous a plu et laissez un petit Kudo si vous voulez !


End file.
